


Inktober 1 - Anakin veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gay Sex, Inktober, Little madness, M/M, Masturbation, Mustafar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Petit rôti d'Obi-Wan sur Mustafar





	Inktober 1 - Anakin veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Le côté obscur altérait peut-être le jugement d'Anakin mais pas ses compétences. Obi-Wan peinait à contenir ses assauts. Une maladresse lui valut de passer trop près d'une colonne de gaz enflammée par la lave et de voir sa tunique prendre feu. Heureusement il réussit à s'en débarrasser rapidement en ne récoltant que des brûlures au premier degré. Et Anakin ayant reculé pour ne pas être condamné au même sort que la torche humaine, Obi-Wan n'avait pas subi d'attaque pendant son moment de faiblesse. Mais il se dépêcha de remonter sa garde comme le Sith revenait à la charge, après un moment de flottement où il avait semblé interdit face à la nouvelle tenue de son adversaire.

Être torse nu donna au début une impression de fraîcheur à Obi-Wan. Mais ses brûlures ne tardèrent pas à le cuire et la protection du tissu contre les étincelles et les brusques changements de température se faisait cruellement sentir. Déjà que le manche de son sabre laser lui chauffait les mains... La douleur et la détresse morale qu'il ressentait n'aidaient pas face à la détermination d'Anakin à le vaincre. Ses coups puissants éprouvaient les muscles d'Obi-Wan à chaque contre, et la fatigue le vit échouer quand le Sith plaça un enroulement pour lui tordre le poignet et lui arracher son sabre laser.

Quand il se retrouva désarmé, Obi-Wan crut que s'en était fini de lui. Mais au lieu de lui asséner une blessure fatale, Anakin éteignit son propre sabre laser et se jeta sur lui. Un Obi-Wan ahuri eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'il se trouvait précipité sur le sol par le poids de son ancien Padawan. Qui lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête et se mit à se frotter contre lui tout en lui mordant l'épaule.

Force ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement ?! Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment Anakin avait pu en venir à vouloir exterminer tous les Jedi, et il avait démontré une certaine instabilité mentale en s'en prenant à Padmé qu'il chérissait pourtant à priori plus que tout, mais là il devenait complètement incohérent ! La main qui vint s'attaquer à son pantalon lui confirma que le jeune homme semblait être passé de vouloir le tuer à vouloir le manger. Au sens figuré. En tout cas Obi-Wan espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas perdu la raison au point de le faire au sens propre ! Même si son épaule saignante n'était pas très engageante sur ce point.

Les doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge le distrayèrent des potentielles tendances anthropophages d'Anakin. Pour l'instant il ferait mieux de réfléchir au fait qu'il allait apparemment avoir une relation sexuelle forcée avec son ancien Padawan qui était pourtant en couple avec une femme. N'arrivant pas à se défaire de la poigne d'Anakin - fichue main mécanique - Obi-Wan essaya de faire appel à sa conscience en évoquant Padmé. En pure perte, Anakin ne semblait plus en état de comprendre ce qu'il disait, grognant et gémissant alors qu'il manœuvrait pour entrainer son ancien Maître dans son désir effréné.

Obi-Wan se sentit réagir aux caresses, trop fatigué pour essayer de se contenir. Moralement à bout après la mort de tous ses camarades et la traîtrise d'Anakin, il s'abandonna entre les mains de son agresseur, se réfugiant honteusement dans le plaisir pour oublier le cauchemar qu'était devenu la réalité. Quand la jouissance le poussa vers la perte de connaissance, il accueillit l'inconscience avec le soulagement de celui qui se couche après une trop longue journée de souffrances, espérant que demain serait mieux. Ou ne viendrait jamais.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
